


Now or Never

by hokage35



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prompt Fill, Slash, Wedding, read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: “And you decided to tell me this is what you think now?” Steve was trying to remain calm. “When it’s too late to do anything about it?”“Is it?”





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> I love fulfilling prompts. So when I found this page on tumblr I got excited - http://stuckyprompts.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> "I was watching Grey's Anatomy and I was watching the part where Jackson stood up in the middle of April's wedding vows to say he loves her and they ran out of the building with her and it made me so emotional... Definitely stucky fic material omgomg"
> 
> I hope this okay.

The chapel was breathtaking, Steve didn’t have any other words to describe the wonderful building. Everyone looked beautiful, the venue was perfect, the weather warm and still, everything was great. And then it wasn’t. the reality of the day was crushing Steve inside as he sat down in one of the rows as allocated by an usher.

It should be him up there. God how could he have been so stupid. How on Earth did he manage to let the best thing in his life slip away. 

James Buchanan Barnes the love of Steve’s life was now standing at the front of the chapel with his very soon to be husband as they prepared to say their vows. But Steve couldn’t be selfish. Bucky was happy with Brock. In the end it was Steve’s fault, he was the coward, the one never able to speak up and take what he wanted. 

Growing up Bucky and Steve were inseparable, best friends if ever there was. Then high school hit and the pair grew closer. Dating up to and through college. The ‘golden pair’ their friends used to say. Destined to the end.

Then tragedy hit. Steve’s mother got sick. In the last few weeks of her life Steve began to fall apart and when she died he shut down altogether. This led to him pushing the best part of his life away. 

“You know I always figured it’d be you up there,” a voice broke Steve from his train of thought. It was Clint, one of Steve and Bucky's oldest friends. He’d driven them both, knowing how tough the day would be for the man sitting beside him. “If you ask me, I still think he loves you,” Clint continued whispering. It wasn’t polite to speak during a ceremony but Clint was never one to follow the rules. 

Steve frowned. “Why would you say that?” his whispered back harshly.

“Just offering my opinion,” Clint looked defensive. “You know he’s settling right. Brock’s an alright guy but Bucky deserves better.”

“And you decided to tell me this is what you think now?” Steve was trying to remain calm. “When it’s too late to do anything about it?”

“Is it?”

The two words hit Steve like a truck. Both a challenge and permission wrapped into one.

“Do you still love him Steve?” Clint looked sincere now.

“I…” Steve’s voice caught in his throat. 

“Then maybe you should do something before it really is too late,” only Clint would be supportive of something so crazy.

“Go get the car,” Steve gritted his teeth.

“What?” Clint looked confused.

“Go,” Steve ordered. Clint was off, as silently as possible exiting their row and making his way outside.

This was going to go one of two ways; either Bucky would say yes and they’d be together. Or Steve would be humiliated in front of a lot of people he knew. Either way, having Clint outside for a quick getaway was ideal.

The vows were finished. Oh God, if he was going to do something he had to do it quick.

“If anyone here today can name a reason why these two shouldn’t be together may you speak now or-”

“I object,” before he even knew what was happening Steve was on his feet and the words had left his mouth. And yes he’d chosen to say the most cliché thing in existence but it wasn’t like he could take it back now. It was fine, Steve didn’t want to go back. This time he was going all in, he was fighting for what he wanted.

A few loud gasps could be heard across the cathedral. All eyes were now on the blonde. But there was only one pair Steve cared about. 

“Bucky,” he met the other man’s gaze. “You’ve been my best friend my whole life. Since we were little and you broke that bullies nose to get my lunch back for me at school,” Steve noticed the awkward laugh that escaped the brunet as he must have recanted the memory. “When we were together, those were the happiest days of my life. I know I pushed you away. There isn’t even a word to describe how much of an idiot I was. And I know my timing could have been better,” Steve paused to look around at the dozens of stunned faces. “But I still love you. So if you want to get married then you shouldn’t have to settle. If you want to get married, Buck, then you should marry me.”

Silence. People were frozen in place. Steve glanced around and each passing second felt like a dagger to his heart. 

“I think you should leave Steve,” Winifred, Bucky’s mother was standing and addressing the blonde. 

Dejected, the silence continued to eat away at Steve as he turned to leave. He’d tried and failed.

Steve was nearly at the exit when he heard a few stunned gasps but he couldn’t bear to turn around and look at everyone. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand grasped onto his. His chest nearly exploded as he turned to see Bucky beside him, the brunet sporting the biggest smile possible.

They didn’t speak as Bucky pulled Steve’s hand towards the exit and before they knew it they were running down the front steps as Clint was pulling up outside. 

“How did you?” Bucky couldn’t believe their getaway was already waiting for them.

“Just get in Buck,” Steve opened the back door and let Bucky in. He quickly followed and Clint took off. 

“Steve I,” Bucky didn’t get the words out before the other man’s lips were on his own. 

“Wow,” Bucky spoke first as they pulled apart. “Did you really mean all that?” He was referring to Steve’s earlier speech.

“Every word,” the blonde’s cheeks flushed.

"I thought you didn't want me," Bucky's smile faltered for a second.

"I'll always want you," Steve immediately reassured him.

“I left my own wedding,” Bucky looked like he was about to have a panic attack. “I was supposed to get married today.”

“You still can,” Steve suggested, linking their hands together tightly. “Will you marry me Buck?”

The panic drained from Bucky’s face. “Yes. God yes,” he agreed before crushing their lips together again.


End file.
